


La vittima di Mirai 18

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se quando Trunks ragazzo ha affrontato 18 prima del viaggio nel tempo fosse andata diversamente?★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 300.★ Prompt/Traccia [A tema generico]: 57. Incontro al buio.Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Prompt Lista 2: 27. Rating Rosso.Fandom: Dragonball.Parole: 300.Titolo: La vittima di Mirai 18





	La vittima di Mirai 18

La vittima di Mirai 18

Trunks vide la propria figura spaventata riflessa nello specchietto che 18 teneva in mano.

La cyborg appoggiò il viso sull’altra mano.

“Sei così dolce” sussurrò.

Trunks estrasse la spada, ma la giovane la prese con la mano e la spezzò.

Trunks gemette e indietreggiò, l’avversaria lo raggiunse con una testata, facendogli sfuggire un mugolio di dolore e Trunks volò via, cadendo pesantemente a terra. Una ferita si aprì sul capo del giovane, il sangue scivolò lungo i suoi capelli color glicine, macchiandoli e grosse gocce caddero pesantemente sul pavimento polveroso.

Trunks si rialzò a fatica, fu colto da dei capogiri, boccheggiò e sentì le ginocchia rischiare di cedergli.

“Non pensavo di poter avere un ‘appuntamento al buio’ alla mia età” sussurrò C18. Le afferrò per la maglietta e lo trasse a sé, strappandogli la maglietta.

Trunks si dimenò, sentì lei iniziare a strappargli i pantaloni e lanciò una serie di ki-blast.

18 fu costretta ad allontanarsi da lui, in una serie di nuvolette scure.

Trunks gridò, mentre un calcio lo raggiungeva alla spalla. Cadde in ginocchio, 18 gli alzò il mento con due dita, la vista del ragazzo era appannata, resa rossa dal sangue che gli era finito davanti al viso.

18 lo baciò, premendogli le labbra fino a fargliele sanguinare. Trunks le morse a sangue la lingua, ma lei gli strappò gli slip, prendendogli il membro con la mano.

Lo accarezzò fino a farlo gemere, Trunks rischiò di perdere i sensi, lei si staccò e Trunks iniziò ad ansimare.

Trunks cadde per terra con le gambe aperte, mentre 18 continuava a stuzzicarlo in modo invasivo.

18 attivò una parte dei suoi dati, in modo da rendersi umida tra le gambe, iniziando a spogliarsi.

Trunks cercò di strisciare indietro, ma lei gli spezzò entrambe le gambe, ridendo del suo dolore.

[300].


End file.
